Element of Surprise
by RuthlessDreamer
Summary: Ten years pass since the Volturi have left and the Cullens finally move. Excitement stirs when another new-comer returns and has whoever he wants. There is a lot of love, plenty of lust, generous smiles, and pushed luck with their new beginning.
1. Leaving For Good

**Story Notes:  
**I was playing out what I thought would happen when Renesmee grew older and more fond of Jacob, but my thoughts drifted towards Edward and Bella - I'm not a huge Renesmee and Jacob fan. I found myself mapping out a little story of my own, so here it is. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:  
**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. - Because it seemed right to follow Twilighted's advice.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 01  
****Leaving For Good**

I wrapped my arms securely around my little girl, pushing the thought of her being a fully grown woman to the back of my mind. It was surreal. Only ten short years had passed since the Volturi left, leaving my family to celebrate in their submission and mourn the small loss of Irina. I hate thinking of our Denali cousins' sister as a _small_ loss, but much more could have happened.

And here she was, at a mere age of ten years looking as if she were nineteen or twenty. Her body filled out as much as her mind and her long curls shifted just past her shoulder blades.

A deep sigh escaped my lips.

"Mom…" My daughter's voice trailed off. I blinked myself out of my stupor and pulled back. There she was. Her soft chocolate eyes blinked up at me in worry and I let a smile grace my face.

"Sorry sweetie." I pulled forward and squeezed her gently again. "I was just lost in thought, that's all."

She heaved a sigh and hugged me back before pulling her head from my shoulder and looking at me. "You know I'm not a little girl. I can take care of myself. Besides…" Her voice trailed off again and I sent her a reassuring smile. She continued as before, "Jake will be with me the whole time. Nothing will happen."

"I know that." My voice spoke before I allowed my mind the process all of the horrible things that could happen to my daughter on her own. But I knew if anyone could keep her in line while making sure she was safe from anything dangerous, I could count on Jacob.

As his name flew through my thoughts I heard a crowd of feet shuffle in our direction through the doorway. My eyes peered up to see Edward, Jacob, and Charlie walking in a herd towards us. Charlie's house hadn't changed a bit; each step they took made squeaky tiles groan against the resistance until they met the carpet of the living room floor.

My husband sent me a reassuring smile and slid his arm around my waist as the other two men reached Renesmee. Charlie continued to smother her in hugs and kisses while Jake waited patiently. "We won't be gone forever, grandpa." Her response earned her one last big hug before my father turned his attention to Jacob.

The smug look on his face sent blurry flashbacks to my mind. "Now listen here Jacob Black. You better take good care of my granddaughter, or so help me, I will hunt you down."

I could tell Jake was suppressing a smile as he held his face in the most serious manner he could and nodded his head. "Yes sir. You have my personal promise."

My mind was pulled away while Jacob continued his vow when a very low chuckle escaped from my husband to my left. I jerked my head to face him, confusion etching across my features. He shook his head ever so slightly and waved a hand, dismissing his action. This normally meant he would tell me later. I sighed under my breath and returned my attention to the trio in front of me.

Charlie was shaking Jake's hand firmly – though I'm sure he didn't realize that Jake was faking the hurt expression that crossed his face – while Renesmee skipped out the door.

Once Jacob left, I released myself from my husband and wrapped my arm around my father's neck as he did the same around my waist. My head twisted slightly and I whispered into his ear, "I love you, dad."

"I know you do, Bells." His squeeze tightened ever-so-slightly before we both released and I took a step back as he continued to talk. "Now. I know I'm still on a need-to-know basis, and even though I don't understand a lot of things," He was clearly stating about mine and Edward's extremely young appearances after the ten years we've stayed in Forks. "I just want to know one thing."

My husband and I nodded in unison for his request.

"Will I be able to visit wherever you guys may be going?"

Edward's velvet voice chimed in before I had a chance to answer. "Charlie. You know my family and our doors will always be opened to you, no matter where we may be." A light of happiness gleamed in Charlie's eye before he regained his composure and nodded in our direction.

Edward glanced down at me, catching my gaze. "I think we need to be going. Jacob and Nessi are waiting outside for us."

I nodded my head politely and walked with my father and husband to the door. With one last hug and a kiss on the cheek, I bid Charlie farewell for the first true time in ten years. We turned on our heels and made our way towards Edward's silver Volvo.

As I slid into the passenger seat a loud roar ripped through the air. I glanced up to see Renesmee's huge grin, her body twisted on the back of Jacob's newly purchased motorcycle as she sat behind him with her hands wrapped around his waist. I mouthed the word 'airport' and she nodded her head before Jacob sped off in front of us, leaving a trail of dust and gravel in the wind.

My husband's growl echoed out of his chest and I turned my attention towards him. "Listen, you know Jacob wouldn't cause harm to her on purpose. She's probably the only ten-year-old that could pull off being perfectly safe on the back of a speeding motorcycle." Weather I spoke the words for his comfort or mine, I was unsure, but the tension in the car began to fade. "Are you going to tell me what was so funny back in the house?"

He shrugged his shoulders ever-so-slightly while he pulled onto the main road and follow the tire tracks of our long-gone daughter. "I suppose I could. But it's not as funny now."

I raised an eyebrow of curiosity. "Try me."

"Well…" He proceeded. "When Charlie was threatening Jacob I was listening to his thoughts and he was thinking that if something happened, the last thing he would worry about was a retired cop when an entire coven of vampires would be hunting him across the country."

A chuckle fell from my throat and a smile crossed my lips at the thought of Jacob being scared of our family. But it was true.

We sat in silence – not feeling the need to fill the space with useless chatter – as we pulled into the airport. The drive was extremely quick at 110 miles per hour, but that was how my husband drove.

The entire family waited at the entrance gate for us as we pulled our suitcases out of the trunk and began lugging them across the pavement with ease. Once we reached the small group I looked towards Renesmee.

A smile broke out across her face as she took her luggage from my side, Jake following suit, taking Renesmee's from her and heading back into the crowd to check their bags in. I reached in my pocket and pulled out three plastic credit cards and began handing them to her. As she reached out for the unlimited cash I was about to hand over, my arm pulled back slightly, causing her to stutter.

"Listen to me closely." My bell like voice held a stern manner. "I know you know this, but let me review. Each one is for a different purpose. This one," I handed her the blue card on top. "is for airfare and traveling needs only." She nodded as I handed her a second card, golden this time. "This one is for hotel, housing, and food." Finally I handed her the last piece of plastic, its green coating covered the others in her hand. "And this one is for personal use, but keep it reasonable. You know our rules."

She slid the cards into her pocket and nodded - her glorious and grateful grin still wide. "I know, mom."

Edward appeared at my side with one eyebrow hitched higher than the other out of curiosity. "You know we care about you and we know you want to explore the world on your own terms – after all, we can't keep you locked away forever – but we have our rules and you know them. I want a call at least once a week and I will be keeping track of your purchases."

Our daughter jumped towards Edward, hugging him in a tight embrace. "I know, dad. We'll be good _and_ careful."

Before we could talk any longer, Jacob came to her side. "Sweetie, our plane is boarding. We're gonna miss it if we don't get going."

My husband and I nodded our head and kissed our daughter one last time before she disappeared into the crowd.

A sigh built its way into my chest. Before I had time to think about anything, my ears picked up Alice's feather-light steps approaching us. I turned and sent a smile in her direction.

She returned the favor and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Bella. We need to get inside and get our luggage checked."

We made our way inside the airport, checked our bags in, and boarded the plane. The first class seats were very wide, making me feel small and petit in its comfortable cushions. Edward sat beside me, took my hand in his, and lay back – doing his best to seem human.

The plane pulled itself into the sky and before I knew it, we were on our way to our new home.

* * *

**Chapter Notes:**  
Finally, I've got the first chapter out there. So let's see those reviews and hear that C/C, which is greatly welcomed. I am sorry about the briefness of it. I was trying to set up a timeline so you would understand. I didn't want to throw you into the story in a new state with no Renesmee or werewolf. That just wouldn't be right. =P Please enjoy!


	2. Starting A New Book

**Bella's POV:**

For the entirety of the trip I watched my family; they would constantly be moving some part of their body. I couldn't tell what Carlisle and Esme were doing because they sat behind us, but Alice tended to fidget with her hands while Rose would cross her legs, simply to uncross them five minutes later and cross her ankles – she did this like clockwork, as if she were keeping time in her head. Jasper rested his chin in his hand, switching back and forth as Rose did, and Emmett would pretend to stretch his limbs once in a while. Even my husband fidgeted, doing his best to play human. I followed suit, just as I had back in forks when around my father or any trips we needed to take into town.

Eventually, the flight attendant appeared from the curtain with a courteous smile; you could tell the bulk and 'class' of our family made her nervous, but she kept her voice calm as she spoke. "Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Our trip is coming to an end. We will be preparing to land within the next ten minutes. If you would, please fasten your seatbelts and relax." She gave another brief smile and then returned from where she came.

Edward squeezed my hand lightly and looked in my direction. I nodded towards him reassuringly, but he continued to voice his concern. "I know this is going to be hard for you, sweetie. And you know that Charlie is welcomed any time. All it takes is a call and we'll have him on a plane in no time."

I leaned over, giving him a gentle kiss and patted my hand to his cheek. "I know this Edward and I'm okay. Really, I am. I knew that this day would come and I accepted it. Besides," I gestured towards the entire Cullen family that was sprinkled throughout the plane. "I'm with my family."

Alice winked in my direction and flashed an all knowing smile before Jasper grabbed her attention, clearly thinking it was rude for her to eavesdrop.

My husband nodded in understanding when the plane gave a small shake, letting us know that we were touching the ground. After a moment, we drifted to a stop on the run way.

Our family filed suit with the rest of the humans and made our way off of the plane, into the airport, and collected our luggage. Once we stepped out of the airport and into the fresh air, away from the crowded smell of humans, I took in a deep breath and gazed at my surroundings. Here we were in Ashland, Wisconsin – our new home.

Our vehicles and the main bulk of our luggage would be picked up by the movers and delivered to our new home within a couple of days. Because of our lack of transportation, Carlisle rented two cars for us to share.

Jasper and Alice loaded into the cherry red Mustang with us, making small comments on the odor of the often used car. Edward made his way to the driver side after opening and ushering me into the passenger seat. The conversation was very mild until I decided to ask what I thought was a simply question.

"So, what is the high school like here?" My question was met with silence.

Alice raised her eyebrow in Edward's direction. "You mean that you haven't told her?"

"Not yet. But now is as good of a time as ever." My husband let a small chuckle escape his chest before turning his conversation towards me. "You see, Bella, since you've actually completed high school twice - once being when you were still human and we consider the years you spent tutoring Renesmee as a second time – the rest of us decided we should give college a chance."

"Again…" Jasper chimed in with a tone of annoyance.

Edward sent him a look in the review mirror before continuing. "Well, yes. Even though we've all pursued further education, I thought it would be a good time for you to look into a major. Perhaps English… or even Psychology. I know you love to learn and didn't want you to limit yourself to a high school education once again sense we'll sure enough have to resume that role far too many times."

"But Edward," I let my voice linger for a moment. "I thought that the younger we started the longer we could stay."

"Yes. And?" It seemed as if he expected me to know something that I didn't.

"And," I proceeded, simply stating the obvious. "We'll just have to move within five years when we all graduate."

"First off, that's not entirely true. If we play our cards right, we could stay here for up to ten years. It all depends on the local's suspicion. And secondly, when you graduate, I planned for us to travel a bit and let you see the world. Kind of what Jacob and Nessi are doing."

A smile began forming across my face as he continued.

"You know Bella, you want Nessi to experience everything this world has to offer, and I whole-heartedly agree, but you yourself haven't experienced even a fraction of what is out there." He paused to look in my direction, gauging my reaction I assumed.

I let the previous smile spread across the rest of my face in pure excitement. I knew I would have all of eternity to explore the world with my husband, but his actions and thoughts were so sweet I thought I heard my dead heart beat again. "You're amazing." I lifted his hand and placed my lips to his knuckles, showering his hand in feathery kisses.

He smiled in return and we continued on our drive to our new home in blissful silence.

* * *

At last, we were pulling into the long driveway that escorted us into our new home. Once the paved road met the extravagant door of the garage I felt a small gasp escape my lips. "It's beautiful."

My eyes fell upon the house – no, mansion – as my husband opened the passenger door for me, taking my hand in his and pulling me from the vehicle. The entirety of the house was built into the mountain that was prominent from our position. It's crisp and clean lines made it clear that there were two levels and the length seemed to span at least five large rooms on each level. Only one phrase came to mind for the new place we would call home – a modern mansion.

After letting me gape openly in my own awe for a few seconds, Edward gently tugged on my hand, releasing a small chuckle from his throat. "Come on, love. Let's take a look inside."

I followed the bulk of our family through the double doors and was once again taken aback. Esme cleared her throat to gather everyone's attention. "Come now, I'm taking you on the tour." She began explaining the main room. "This is the living room, as you can tell." The room seemed to be the size of two rooms put together - Decorated with elegant class with modern couches, a flat screen television, the boys' gaming systems, and a reading nuke. Family pictures already peppered the walls.

She pointed to her left to a doorway the led into another room, a bit smaller than the living area. "That's the kitchen." Of course. Esme was always one to keep up the appearances. I made a mental note there would probably be a bathroom or two as well. Then she pointed to her right. "That's the library along with Carlisle's office." Esme then turned on her heals and began walking up the grand staircase that led to the second floor. "Follow me."

Once we reached the top floor she started with the room on the left. "That's Emmett and Rose's room. Then a bathroom." I was right, she had thought of appearances for our future guests. "Then Bella and Edward's room, another bathroom, and finally Jasper and Alice's room."

I paused a moment, unsure if it were my place to ask, but continued anyways. "Where is your and Carlisle's room?"

She sent me a knowing smile and nodded. "On the first floor, dear. It's off from the kitchen. Now, I know you all must be a bit jet-lagged," A small chuckle fell across my family. "But I think it would be wise for the six of you to hunt. After all, you start your classes bright and early."

Carlisle interceded. "Be sure to keep as close to the forest that surrounds the house as you can. At least until we get a better bearing on our surroundings. After all, there is another house about six miles or so away."

We all nodded our consent before gracefully bounding back down the staircase and out of the door through the kitchen.

* * *

The hunt had gone well and we found – to our surprise – that the forest that surrounded our home was well supplied with a great number of animal life. Easily enough to keep our thirst at bay for a good while. Once we returned home, we each retreated into our respectful rooms, awaiting the sun to rise.

Now, here I lay in my husband's lap on our extremely large, cast iron, king-size bed. The sheer size and extravagance of it and the décor of our room made me shake my head in disbelief at first glance. But Esme was the decorator of the family and apparently she felt the classic style of golds and browns fit our personality – which it did.

My thoughts shifted once I felt Edward's hand run absentmindedly, stroking the soft curls of my hair. I saw the book of poetry in his hand and a smile curled at my lips. "Read for me?"

"Of course, love." He returned his smile before flipping through the pages, finding a poem to recite. "Those lips that Love's own hand did make, Breathed forth the sound that said "I hate". To me that languished for her sake; But when she saw my woeful state, Straight in her heart did mercy come, Chiding that tongue that ever sweet, Was used in giving gentle doom, And taught it thus anew to greet: "I hate" she altered with an end, That followed it as gentle day, Doth follow night, who like a fiend, From heaven to hell is flown away. "I hate" from hate away she threw, And saved my life, saying "not you." His velvet voice came to an end.

"Ah. Shakespeare." He returned my smile, pleased with his choice as well and began to skim the pages for another.


	3. Freshman Year

**Edward's POV:**

I had spent the night with my beloved Bella in my arms, reciting poetry from a book that had once belonged to my mother. She would sigh with contentment at random intervals when I paused. I knew she loved the small things in life as much as I did, if not more.

I glanced out of the window behind us that set in a delicate frame of earthy hue curtains and served as a beautiful headboard, courtesy of my mother figure. The sun was beginning to rise doing everything in its power to grace the land with its warmth, only to be thwarted by the luminous clouds hovering over the area. Though the weather may be less than appealing to the humans, it was the only thing that could have kept us home from our first day of college.

Ah, college.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth to think of Bella's next step in our world. She could finally further her education and feed her thirst for knowledge. At that lost thought, I moved gently, causing her to stir in my lap.

She opened her eyes and turned to face me. "What is it?"

I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and lifted my hand to move a loose tousle of hair that had fallen in front of her face, her perfectly gorgeous face. "We should be getting ready. We have classes to attend." I smiled once again in her direction.

"Is it that time already? When you read," She paused for a moment before continuing. "I seem to get lost in your voice."

At that moment, if it were physically possible for our kind, I knew her cheeks would have turned a rosy red with the free expressions of her thoughts. "Bella, it is I who gets lost in your presence." She looked down abashedly. "Now, shall we get dressed for our first day of college?"

My beloved nodded quickly before standing from my lap in a quick and fluid motion. She glided towards the closet, where all our clothes had previously been unpacked and neatly hung. I arose from the bed as well, sliding on a pair of khaki pants accompanied by a silk, button down, light green shirt and deep brown dress shoes. After I had finished rolling the sleeves of my shirt up to my elbows, I spun on my heel effortlessly to see the most beautiful creature on earth standing in my presence.

Bella stood before me in a tan tank top that seemed too long, reaching nearly past her backside accompanied by a pair of skinny jeans and an over sized, dark brown belt that was tied above her top instead of through the loops on her pants. She finished off her outfit by sliding her petit feet in a pair of chocolate flats that the new generation was wearing and running a brush through her soft curls.

She placed the brush back down on the dresser and turned to look at me. My brain stuttered for a minute, relishing in the beauty of the goddess before me, as well as causing her to slightly panic. "Do you not like it?" Her insecurities began to cause her to ramble. "I know I'm not that into fashion, but I have picked up on a few things from our sisters. I just want to look like I belong on your arm and…"

I cut her off by fleeting across the room, only to smash my lips against hers. Her sweet smell and taste engulfed me instantly and soon she began to meld her body against mine as one of my hands ravished her figure and the other entangled itself in her hair.

We both froze as we detected someone clearing their throat on the other side of our locked bedroom door. It was my favorite, but most annoying sister.

Bella untangled herself from me and glided towards the door, unlocking and opening it to allow Alice access to our sanctuary. An impish grin spread across her face. "Well don't you two look stunning? I'm glad Bella is finally out of that dreaded loose tee-shirt phase." She stifled a giggle.

I irked my eyebrow with obvious irritation. Interrupting my personal time with Bella never befell me well. "What exactly do you want?"

"If you guys wouldn't have been interrupted, you would have missed the first half of our first day at school and we can't have that. Now can we?" She quirked an all-knowing eyebrow at me.

Bella looked ashamed as she ran her fingers through the mess I made of her hair, fixing it enough to satisfy her. "We're on our way down."

"Great. We'll meet you at the Student's Admissions building on campus to get our schedules. See you soon." She then spun on her heel and whirl-wind down the steps.

We followed suit, hand in hand, bidding our farewells to Esme and Carlisle as they wished Bella luck on her first day; then took our place in our respective car, my silver Ferrari.

* * *

We arrived on campus around fifteen minutes early and made our way towards the Student's Admissions building where our entire family was waiting for us along with a few stray students.

Bella's hand grazed mine before she spoke at such a low tone, only the six of us could have heard her. "How do you get used to all of the awkward staring?"

Emmette let out a guffaw of a laugh, causing the entire room, including the secretaries working non-stop, to turn and stare.

"Bella," My voice stayed at her whisper. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever met. How can you expect them not to stare?" I then sent a half smile in her direction.

She looked down with noticeable embarrassment. At that moment, the secretary called out "Next."

I walked up to the woman who seemed to be in her late forties. To the average human she would have seemed about ten years younger, but my sharp sight could notice the hair dye she used to cover her grays and the powdered make-up she covered her face in to hide her wrinkles. I nodded to her in courtesy. "I believe that's us. Cullen's."

_My, my. He is gorgeous. _Her gaze shifted behind me as I motioned towards my family and she stood in shock for a moment. _They all are beautiful. Brothers and sisters, maybe?_ "Yes, I see. Six of you, then?" She began to print out a few schedules from her computer. "I have a Jasper, Emmette, and Rose Cullen, here."

My family stepped up to take their respectful schedules. Emmette and Rosed turned towards the exit. "See you guys at lunch." Emmette's voice boomed before they left.

I leaned over the desk non-chalantly and peeked around her computer. "Do you happen to have one for Alice, Bella, and Edward Cullen as well?"

Her heart stuttered at our close proximity. _Now, now, Jodi. He's still just a child to you. _I half smiled at her contradicting thoughts and once again her heart stuttered and her breath caught in her throat. _But he is gorgeous. You can look and think, but you just can't touch._ Without another word she began clicking furiously on the mouse, searching the system for our names.

"Ah, here we go. Alice, Bella, and Edward Cullen." She pulled the papers out of the printer slot and laid them on the counter. "It seems you all have a five period, five day schedule." _They're new here, maybe they won't understand. _After resolving her thoughts, she went on explaining. "This simply means you will have five classes a day, Monday thru Friday. Each period will be an hour long and you have a break between your second and third period to grab lunch in the cafeteria or on one of the eateries here on campus." She paused a moment. "Of course, you are free to go where you want, but most students find that an hour isn't nearly enough time to travel into town and get back for their third period." She then smiled, happy with her explanation.

I nodded gently towards her and grabbed our schedules. "Thank you, Ms…" I glanced down, looking for a name tag for theatrics purposes.

"Call me Jodi. No proceedings needed here, Edward."

I smiled once again. "Okay, Jodi. I'm sure we'll see you again."

She raised her hand and waved shakily as the remaining four members of my family exited the room, ready for our first day of college.


End file.
